ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Arrested Development
Arrested Development is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. es:Desarrollo suspendido Plot The episode starts with Humungousaur fighting the robots from Dimension 12, when Billy Billions interrupts the battle. As Rook and Humungousaur are about to be attacked, Billy activates a pocketwatch-like device that stops the robots in their tracks, making Humungousaur and Rook realize that Billy isn't just an ordinary fan boy. Billy reactivates the robots so that they may destroy Humungousaur and Rook. Eventually, Humungousaur and Rook defeat the robots. As Ben and Rook interrogate Billy, he tells Ben that they went to the same middle school and also how he was in the same class as him as well. Billy kept going on and on about how Ben wasn't better than him, just lucky. Then one night, while Ben was fighting an unknown villain as Diamondhead. Billy then fires off a Dimension 12 portal ray at him, but the ray reflects off Diamondhead's back and hits Billy, sending him to Dimension 12. Billy continues saying that due to Dimension 12's timeless era, he stopped aging the last 5 years, but his brain continued to grow so he built a device that would give him control over the Dimension 12 robots. He then had them construct a device that would teleport them to Earth. Meanwhile Ben is hardly paying any attention to him, stating that being a world famous hero, he's already heard these kindoff tales. It was at that point that Billy fires De-ager Ray at Ben and Rook, trapping them in their childhood form. Billy then states that now they will know what it's like to look like a kid for the rest of their lives and sends in more robots. As Ben tries to transform, the Omnitrix seemed to have locked him out (due to his altered state) and now must offer other means of identification. After doing so, he changes into Ball Weevil and begins to lure the robots away from the city. After a brief fight Ben and Rook report at Plumber's HQ. At this time, Billy due to his arrogance overloads his pocket watch and loses control over Computron's minions. Ben, Rook, and Billy then reach the top of the Billions tower. Ben turns into Bloxx instead of Shocksquatch and destroys some of the robots. A quarrel between Billy and Rook makes Billy accidentally start a function in the Proto-Tool which defeats all the Computron's minions and overloads the Dimension 12 portal which starts sucking things in it. Ben saves Billy from getting sucked into the portal and Rook shuts it down. Ben and Rook change back into their normal age from the De-ager Ray. Later, Ben is seen giving interviews and Billy getting arrested by the Plumbers for unleashing an alien invasion. Major Events *Billy Billions and Mazuma make their debuts. *Computron's Minions make their Omniverse debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba Villains *Billy Billions (first appearance) *Mazuma (first appearance) *Computron's Minions (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Humungousaur (off-screen transformation) By 11 year old Ben *Diamondhead (flashback; cameo) *Ball Weevil (present day) *Bloxx (present day; accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) Quotes Errors * When young Ben transforms into Diamondhead, Diamondhead's face is briefly seen on his chest. *Humungousaur's size was constantly changing. In the beginning of the episode, he was almost as big as the robot, but a moment later, he was as big as his head, and in the next scene, he was as tall as the robot's foot. Naming and Translations Allusions *This episode shares its name with a TV series. *This episode contains several references to The Incredibles. **Billy Billions is a parody of Syndrome, being a technological genius with a long standing hatred towards the hero. As well as his name "Billy" sounding similar to "Buddy" (Syndrom's real name). **The Computron Robots are very similar to the Omnidroid, having arms that end in claws, and a rotating head with a slit for an eye. **Buddy had self-proclaimed himself to be the nemesis of the hero, while the hero barely knew about the villain. **Just like Syndrome, Buddy went into a villain's monologue. **In both times the robot ends up betraying the evil genius. Trivia *It is revealed that Ben is afraid of peacocks. *It is revealed that Dimension 12 is a timeless place, with no biological life. However, Billy Billions' dialogue suggests it did until the robots killed everything living. *After Ball Weevil transforms back into Ben, the ball of goo he made stays intact. *It is revealed that the Omnitrix has an alternate identification program if something happens to its wielder. *Bloxx and Ball Weevil's names are revealed in this episode. *It is revealed that young Revonnahganders have tails which fall off at puberty. *This episode is similar to the original series episode Don't Drink the Water, where Ben was transformed into his 4 year old self. **However, in this episode, Ben's aliens don't appear to be younger. Also, in Don't Drink the Water, Ben was able to use the Omnitrix without an alternate identification program required. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim